Freedom Of The Wings
by SilentSicarius
Summary: Welcome to the Maria region! Join Eren Jaeger as he begins his Pokémon adventure alongside his childhood friend Mikasa Ackerman as they make way from Shiganshina Town, on a journey to achieve their life long goal. Beware of team Titan, a group of miscreants experimenting on abducted Pokémon. Oh and also look out for Hanji, the well-known local professor- don't you just love her?


Freedom of the wings

**A/N: I've decided to change the ages of the main characters (the trio) to 17 due to the inner debate that's raging inside me as to whoever I should include mature content. I know during normal Pokémon adventures you're about 10ish. And 17 seems a little old… however, let's just say that Eren had leave-home-a-phobea… does that even work? Heh, well on with it.**

_**SUMMARY:**_

_Welcome to the Maria region! Join Eren Jaeger as he begins his Pokémon adventure alongside his childhood friend Mikasa Ackerman as they make way from Shiganshina Town, on a journey to achieve their life long goal. Beware of team Titan, a group of miscreants experimenting on abducted Pokémon. Oh and also look out for Hanji, the well-known local professor- don't you just love her?_

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Pokemon nor __Shingeki no Kyojin_.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_FIVE YEARS EARLIAR: _

'Mikasa! Mikasa! Come on. Where are you!?'

'You know Eren… the point of hide and seek is for you to seek the person out whilst they're hiding? There's no point if they give themselves away,' Dr Grisha Jaeger pointed out, placing his newspaper onto the coffee table and reaching for his tea.

'Like I didn't know…' Eren mumbled in reply. He continued scrounging the kitchen for his friend, but to no avail.

His mother entered the kitchen, tiredly stretching her arms and giving a weak yawn. 'What are you doing Hun?' she murmured tiredly, gazing at her little boy through her heavy lids.

'I'm looking for Mikasa!' he grinned at her. She made her way towards the coffee table.

'Have you checked with Armin?' she sighed, swooping in to greet her husband with a peck on the lips.

'Urgh! Mom! Still here, you know?!' he yelped, covering his virgin eyes from the scene before him.

'Really, I had no idea,' she replied dryly, picking up the mugs from the table. 'Why don't you go play along with Armin? I'm sure Mikasa's occupied with helping Professor Hanji and Petra give out Pokémon to the three new trainers.'

Eren pouted at the thought, his green eyes flashing with envy. 'Why can't I be a trainer yet?' he whined.

'Because you're too young!' his mother shot back.

'Well, Trainer Red from the Kanto Region was 11 when he started out! And look where he is now. I'm one year older then that!' he declared, puffing out his chest.

She giggled lightly at his antics and ruffled his hair. 'Well things in the Maria Region work differently from the Kanto Region.'

'Is it because of the Military Police?! I'll join the Recon corps and beat them up-'

'Nonsense!' his mother cut through firmly. 'I'll have none of this 'Recon Corps' nonsense. It's all a façade. There's no such thing!'

'But mom-'

'No! You very well know rebelling against the Military Police is classed as treason and that'll put you in jail young man!' He looked towards his feet guiltily.

'Now now Carla, don't be too harsh on him dear,' sighed Dr. Jaeger, standing up from his seat. 'This isn't the time to discuss such serious matters. He's only a child; a child with a dream.'

'What a dream,' she chuckled dryly. Her eyes were cast towards her son in anguish. He patted her arm in comfort.

'It may make all the difference,' he replied. Grabbing his coat he began towards the door. 'I'll see you two later; I have things to discuss with the Professor.'

_**It seemed like any other ordinary day; my mother and I having a bitter argument, my father stepping out for work. I'd go out later to play with Armin and Mikasa. It was like any other day… That is until Father disappeared…**_

* * *

_5 YEARS LATER:_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

'Eren, wake up! You're going to be late!' a voice called, startling the boy out of his slumber.

He gazed around the hazy room, familiarising himself with his surroundings. _**What a dream… **_he though tiredly.

'Eren!'

'Yeah mom,' he semi-yelled; a yawn cut through his sentence.

'Eren Jaeger! Get off your lazy backside this instant! Professor Hanji is waiting for you!'

He groaned loudly in protest, throwing his bed sheets onto the floor. He lazily dragged himself up and across the room in order to freshen up and get ready for a new day.

'You're finally up!' his mother beamed as he dragged himself down the stairs.

'Yeah, yeah…'

'How is my little boy?' she squealed, throwing his arms round his neck and pulling him into a suffocating embrace.

'Mom!' he yelped in protest, trying to pry her arms away from him. He stopped his movements at the sound of her sniffling. 'Mom…' he said in a gentler tone, 'Are you crying?'

She let go off his shoulder and turned away from him, hurriedly wiping her eyes. 'N-No.' She turned sideways towards him with red puffy eyes placing on a big false grin.

He forced her to face his way. 'Yes, you are,' he stated in an obvious tone, gesturing towards her running make-up.

'I-It's just that it seems like I'm going to lose everything with you gone!' she sobbed once again. Eren let out a groan of annoyance. _**Not again…**_

He ran his hand through his wild locks. 'Mom! We are not going through this again! I'm not the little boy you can coddle anymore,' he sighed heavily and then said in a softer tone, 'Please, accept it mom… for me?' He is hopeful green eyes tugged at her heartstrings.

'Promise me you'll come back,' she said softly, wiping the remnants of her tears.

He carefully took her hands away from her face and clasped them into his own. Gazing into her eyes he smiled softly, 'I promise. I won't leave you alone,' he said firmly.

'So much like your father,' she giggled half-heartedly. 'Take care…'

He gave her a dazzling grin, 'I'll tell Hannes to get his wife to come over some time.' With that he grabbed his satchel and placed on his black cap, 'Good bye mom,' he said, pecking her on the cheek. Carla stood there in a daze as she watched her little boy turn into a man right in front of her eyes. Now he was on the verge of beginning his own, independent life.

She clutched her aching chest, attempting to calm her fast beating heart. Her mother instincts were begging her to drag him back into a wide embrace and never let him leave the nest again. But she knew better- her little man wanted this. 'Goodbye Hun…' she whispered sadly, tears dripping down her already reddened cheek.

Eren strode out of the front gate and placed a longing hand onto the garden wall. _**No turning back… **_he thought in determination. Turning around, he trained his eyes towards the huge blue gate; which indicated the end of Shiganshina town and the start of Route 1. Taking in a deep breath, he grabbed onto the straps of his brown satchel, 'Maria region… here I come!'

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of Chapter 1! Thank you for reading and if you have questions then please do ask. And also please point out any grammatical errors if you can! Thanks. **

**But first, I have a question for you. **

_**Which Gen starter Pokémon do you think should be used?**_


End file.
